Michal Řepík
Michal Řepík (born December 31, 1988 in Vlašim, Czechoslovakia) is a Czech professional ice hockey right winger who is currently playing for the HC Sparta Praha of the Tipsport Extraliga. He appeared in two Memorial Cups in 2006 and 2007 with the Vancouver Giants during his major junior career, capturing the championship in 2007 while earning the Ed Chynoweth Trophy as the tournament's leading scorer. His brother Dominik Řepík also play hockey. Playing career After being selected 25th overall by the Vancouver Giants in the 2005 CHL Import Draft, Řepík debuted with Vancouver in 2005–06 and appeared in the 2006 Memorial Cup as the Giants captured the WHL title. Although the Giants were eliminated in the semi-finals, they were chosen to host the next year's 2007 Memorial Cup. After scoring 55 points in 56 games, Řepík led the WHL in playoff scoring with 26 points in 22 games, then earned the Ed Chynoweth Trophy as the Memorial Cup's leading scorer en route to the 2007 CHL title. teammate Tyson Sexsmith.]] In the subsequent 2007 NHL Entry Draft, he was drafted in the 2nd round, 40th overall, by the Florida Panthers. At mid-season, he had been ranked 46th among draft-eligible skaters playing in North America by Central Scouting Services. Upon being drafted, Řepík returned to the WHL for a third and final season with Vancouver and scored a junior career high 61 points. He was limited to just 51 games after suffering a concussion on a hit from Everett Silvertips defenceman Dane Crowley on December 1, 2007 (the injury has affected Řepík's sense of smell up to his rookie season in the AHL). Defending their Memorial Cup title, the Giants were eliminated in the second round of the WHL playoffs by eventual 2008 Memorial Cup champions, the Spokane Chiefs. Řepík was assigned by the Panthers to the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League (AHL) for his first professional season in 2008–09. Called up from Rochester in December, he scored his first NHL goal in his NHL debut on December 8, 2008, in a 4–3 overtime victory over the Ottawa Senators. He played in 5 games total for the Panthers during the season, tallying 2 goals. With the Americans, he tallied 49 points in 75 games. International play Řepík competed for the Czech Republic's under-20 team at the 2007 World Junior Championships in Sweden. He failed to register a point in six games as the Czechs were eliminated in the quarter-finals by Sweden. Poised to make a second appearance at the World Junior Championships in 2008 in his home country, Řepík was unable to participate due to a concussion suffered in the month preceding the tournament. Awards *Won the President's Cup (WHL champions) with the Vancouver Giants in 2006. *WHL playoff leading scorer in 2007. *Won the Memorial Cup (CHL champions) with the Vancouver Giants in 2007. *Won the Ed Chynoweth Trophy (Memorial Cup leading scorer) in 2007. *Named to the Memorial Cup All-Star Team in 2007. Career statistics International statistics External links * *Michal Řepík's Official WHL profile Category:Born in 1988 Category:Czech hockey players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Rochester Americans player Category:Florida Panthers players